star_wars_rebeliancifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odsiecz
Odsiecz to dwunasty odcinek pierwszego sezonu prawidłowego serialu Star Wars: Rebelianci. Streszczenie Załoga Ducha stara się zdobyć nawet najdrobniejsze informacje, o tym gdzie Kanan został zabrany. Hera kontaktuje się z Fulcrum, który rozkazuje im nie próbować odbić Jarrusa. Ezra kiedy Twi'lekanka przekazuje im tą wiadomość łamie jej rozkaz i z Sabine i Zebem leci do Vizago, by ten pomógł im zdobyć potrzebne informacje. Gdy cała umowa zostaje zawarta pojawia się zdenerwowana Hera. Na odwrót jest już za późno, więc załoga wysyła Choppera pod przykrywką na Imperialny statek gdzie udaje im się zdobyć informację, że Kanan zostaje zabrany na Mustafar. Wystąpili *Ezra Bridger *Kanan Jarrus *Hera Syndulla *Sabine Wren *Garazeb Orrelios *C1-10P *Kallus *Maketh Tua *Wilhuff Tarkin *Inkwizytor *Fulcrum *Cikatro Vizago *BN-749 *264 Grupy *Szturmowcy Zwierzęta *Lothalski Kot Modele droidów *Droid astromechaniczny *Droid kurier *Droid przesłuchujący typu IT-O *IG-RM Lokalizacje *System Lothal **Lothal **Główna wieża komunikacyjna na Lothalu (Wspomniana) **Obóz Vizago *System Mustafar (Wspomniany) **Mustafar (Wspomniany) Pojazdy *Lekki frachtowiec VCX-100 **Duch **Upiór *Gwiezdny Niszczyciel **Sovereign *AT-TE *Krążownik typu Gozanti *Krążownik typu Gozanti C-ROC **Broken Horn *Prom typu Sentinel **Lagos Wydarzenia * Załoga Ducha stara się odbić Kanana. * Ezra łamie rozkazy Hery i zawiera układ z Vizago. * Kanan jest przesłuchiwany przez Tarkina i Inkwizytora. * Ezra ujawnia Vizago, że on i Kanan są Jedi. Ciekawostki * Plik holograficzny dotyczący Kanana zawiera jego dane personalne i listę przestępstw przeciwko Imperium, w tym kradzież zaopatrzenia, odmowa dobrowolnego poddania się aresztowi, napaść na funkcjonariuszy i pilotowanie bez licencji. * W tym epizodzie debiutuje imperialny lekki krążownik, który nawiązuje do krążownika Jedi widzianego w "The Clone Wars". Został zainspirowany zmianą okrętów Jedi w imperialne maszyny, co widać pod koniec Epizodu III. Lekki krązownik to coś więcej, niż tylko proste przemalowanie poszycia; ma w sobie kilka subtelnych zmian w projekcie. * Wśród więźniów zapisanych na wyświetlaczu krążownika jest "ściśnięta ekipa Wookieech", wewnętrzny żart twórców. * Aby zaludnić okręt, serial "The Clone Wars" mógł używać tych samych modeli załogantów, gdyż byli klonami. Imperialnym musiano obniżyć czapki, aby ukryć fakt, że tego samego modelu używa się cały czas. * W tym odcinku widać statek transportowy Cikatra Vizaga . Jak jego organizacja, nosi nazwę "Broken Horn " (Złamany róg}. * Oficjalna premiera tego odcinka nastąpiła 23 lutego 2015, lecz można go było oglądać tydzień wcześniej dzięki aplikacji WATCH Disney XD. * Tarkin mówi o Kananie : "He's not good to me dead" ("Na nic mi martwy"), co jest echem słów Boby o Hanie w "Imperium kontratakuje". * W spisie więźniów znajdują się następujące imiona: lady M'arshngton, Cay P'nootz, D'aav Jaa, Ch'andreglurk, Jef Broon Sin, Krees Emmi Voi, Sat'chq. Oat'ch (lub Wat'ch, litera nie jest dobrze widoczna), H. Plopdrib'l, Cayploon Kett (lub Lett), L. Izznezz, Dil Ion Aire, Kaij Oo'ver i H'aam Rydir. * Ezra zwiera w tym odcinku pakt z diabłem - i to dosłownie, bo na użytek sceny w kantynie w "Nowej nadziei" do roli Devaronianina użyto po prostu kostiumu demona. (ciekawostki zaczerpnięte z Bastionu Polskich Fanów Star Wars) I Cytaty Gdzie można zobaczyć? http://www.wholecloud.net/embed/?v=314928eba8890 https://yadi.sk/i/NTCbhPBag5DC3 http://www.bitvid.sx/embed/?v=7e607d7d60503 http://www.auroravid.to/embed/?v=8fec6a386b100 http://embed.nowvideo.sx/embed/?v=c738368c19bda http://www.kreskowkazone.pl/odcinki-online_gwiezdne-wojny-rebelianci-2014_14 (pamiętajcie, aby wyłączać reklamy, i aby klikać ,,Continue to the video) Galeria en: Rebel Resolve Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Sezon 1